Perfect
by I Am Awkward
Summary: "Best of friends until the ends of time was what we are and it would've been perfect, if I hadn't fallen in love with him. And now here we are." Hotaru.  Dedicated to Papaya1212! I'm so sorry D:


**Um, so hey you guys. So yeah I know I haven't updated in like forever on any of my other stories and to be honest, I can't say I am.**

**But I promised someone I'd do this for them and I've put this off til the longest time to a point that I'm starting to feel guilty. So I made this story as a promise to them and I hope they forgive. Please do. **

**I'm dedicating this story to: Papaya1212  
><strong>

**I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me.**

* * *

><p>Best of friends until the ends of time was what we are and it would've been perfect, if I hadn't fallen in love with him.<p>

And now here we are.

I don't know when it started. It may have been when we first met. His silky blonde hair sparkling in the sun, his cerulean eyes shining, and his cute and shy smile; he was a prince charming and my best friend.

I met him when I was four, my first and last crush, Ruka Nogi. I was just sitting in the sandbox on our neighborhood playground making a sand castle with a stoic expression on my face when suddenly he just popped up with his cute self and asked it we could play together.

I looked around seeing if he was talking to someone else because well, who would want to play with me. I was so, so, dark. My violet eyes sparkled and my hair swayed in the wind. This was like a Korean drama, only we were kids. I looked down with a slight blush on my face and nodded uncertainly.

He plopped down on the side of me and started to help me build. Why did this kid want to play with me I couldn't help but wonder? I was dark and depressing and there were so many more kids to play with; yet he played with me. He noticed me staring and just gave me an adorable smile. It was so bright, his smile.

Suddenly, this girl came up and whined," Why do you want to play with her Ruka-sama? She's so ugly and dark. Come play with me!" She tried to tug on his shirt but he didn't budge. I looked sown sadly. She was right. I was ugly and dark with my nerdy glasses taking up half of my face and my dark hair that was unruly. Why did he want to play with me?

"I don't think she's ugly or dark," he said softly," I think she's really cute. I want to play with her." He looked at me with his brilliant eyes gleaming. I couldn't help but blush and wonder if I was sick. He then shooed away the girl and continuing building.

"Th-Thank you," I managed to stutter out," No one has ever done that for me. My name is Hotaru. Hotaru Imai."

He flashed me a smiled and dusted off his hands of the sand that clung to them. Then he held out his hand for me to take and said," Nice to meet you, I'm Ruka. Ruka Nogi." His voice was soft, yet energetic. Very melodic. I liked it. "Let's be best friends," he suddenly said. So we were.

Now we're older. I am 15 and he is 16. Still, I am so desperately in love with him. We both haven't changed since we were younger. He still had that charming prince like look. The luscious blonde hair that looked so silky that you wanted to touch it, those soft caring yet fun eyes of his, and that sweet smiled that affected everyone.

I still looked ugly and dark. My hair still unruly yet longer and my big glasses that clouded my face, my violet eyes were hidden and so were my face because of my bangs. I was like a disease, a virus, and no one wanted to get next to me. Except for him, for he was my best friend. Oh and this other girl named Mikan.

For some reason, this girl Mikan won't leave me alone. She's like the totally opposite of me. She's pretty, with her silky brunette eyes, pale skin, and sparkling hazel eyes, and a cheerful smile. She was able to attract everyone and talk to everyone. Yet she won't leave me alone. She would always try to get near me and act like we were best friends. Why would she want to talk to me? I was no one special and she was popular.

She was pretty close to Ruka too. I was jealous because sometimes I would see them talking and then he'd blush. He'd blush! Then she'd smile mischievously and nudge him in the shoulder playfully. Why would he blush unless he liked her? The guy I liked, he liked the girl that wanted to befriend me. Of course he would like her though. She was beautiful inside and out. And I was just a toad compared to her.

One day, she invited me over and I declined. I didn't want to hang with the girl my crush liked. It'd hurt too much to see the difference. But no, she kidnapped me. Into her car and made me go to her house. WHAT DID SHE WANT WITH ME?

Regardless, I kept and un-emotionless face on and looked at her with bored. Inside, I was shaking, petrified. What was she going to do with me? Was she going to tell me she liked him? Was she going to squeal and stuff about how perfect Ruka was? I know he was perfect; she didn't have to tell me. I knew him longer.

But no, she didn't do that either. Instead, she took out this kit. Inside, was make up. What was she going to do I couldn't help but wonder? She just smiled and told me straight up she was giving me a make over and I let her. I wanted to change; even it was bad I wanted to change. I hoped she could make me just a little pretty.

Maybe this was good that she was going to give me a makeover. Maybe with this I could turn over a new leaf. Confess to Ruka and then let him go. I knew it was impossible for him to like me because well I was me. Nerdy and dark beyond compare.

She told me to close my eyes and I did and then, she worked her magic. I felt her hands at work, washing, and then cutting my hair. After it was dry she straightened it. After that, she did my make up and when I opened my eyes…I couldn't see anything. I remembered she took my glasses so I couldn't see.

Amazingly, she had contacts on her that were just my prescription. I put them in and before I could peek in the mirror, she dragged me to her closet. Inside, were, what it seemed like millions of articles of clothing. She handed me our uniform. One that actually fit me.

What I mean is that I usually wore over sized things and well, this fit me. The sailor top hugged my body and the skirt stopped 2 inches above my knees. The stockings came up to my thighs and I wore boot/heels that were about 2 inches so I wouldn't die.

I came out of dressing and looked at her and to my surprise, she started squealing. I looked into the full length mirror to find a totally differed person. This person that stood before the mirror looked beautiful yet mysterious; her eyes filled with no emotion yet sparkled wonderfully. Her hair was about to her shoulder and was straight and silky. Her bangs were side swept and she had a small braid that came down. Who was this person?

Then I realized it was me. But was it really? I looked so different it was scary. But I liked it. A lot. I looked at her and small smile graced my lips which caused her to squeal. She then jumped on me cooing about how cute I looked. Yes, for once, I had to agree.

The next day, when I opened my door to get to school, Mikan was there with a bright smile one her face. Annoying how she was with her dense-ness and how loud she was, I was really starting to like her.

Then she dragged me into her car and we rode to school. Once we got there and got out, many people looked in our direction. I heard many people "whispering"," Who is that new girl?" or "That girl is so pretty!" I looked at the people and they all looked so amazed. Mikan smiled and entwined her arm with mine and walked into the school. When we got in there, she dragged me along to see….Ruka.

He was at one of the most beautiful trees in the school. The Sakura tree. He was sitting there just sleeping. The wind caressed his face and his hair gently flew and Sakura petals were swirling every where. He looked so peaceful that I unconsciously ended up walking not even noticing that Mikan wasn't there anymore. I just walked up to him.

Seeming to sense me coming toward him, he opened his beautiful eyes. He seemed shocked and then stood up curiously. A pink blush stained his cheeks and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Ruka? Are you alright?" I asked softly. His eyes widened from shock.

"Hotaru?" Ruka said surprised. I nodded and looked down blushing. God. I looked back and, then finally realized, Mikan wasn't there. "My god, you're beautiful." He said inhaling a breath." I mean you were beautiful before but-" he stuttered, his face bright red and was looking down. How adorable.

"So what are you doing here?" he continued looking down at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Is it wrong to see my best friend?" I said a little hurt. He looked up and shook his head frantically.

"No, not at all. I was just-"he said trailing away.

"Actually Ruka, I came here to say one thing," I said and he looked up. I started into his eyes getting lost into them. He looked into my eyes and we just stood there as if time had slowed down. "I-"I started.

Then before I could finish, he stepped forward and kissed me. A gentle kiss but it had so much emotion. My eyes that had widened in shock closed slowly and I kissed him back. It just seemed like instinct that it happened but I just couldn't help wonder how this happened.

He broke apart blushing furiously and looked at me straight in the eyes and said," I love you. I have since I've met you. I loved how you were always you. I loved how unconsciously sweet you are. I love it when you smile; it sets my heart on fire. I love everything about you. I love you Hotaru." My heart seemed to melt at those three words and I smiled at him which seemed to set him on fire.

I whispered softly into his ear," I love you too."

And with that, here we are now. Hand in hand, no longer best friends but a couple. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I can't say it was very good but I did my best! It would've been better if I had a beta-reader or something but I don't so please don't mind all my mistakes and vague-ness. Thank you very much for reading though.<strong>

**Please review. If you don't mind. **


End file.
